mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior
Disney Junior is an American basic cable and satellite television network. The first program airing on the channel was Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. The first new shows airing on the channel were Doc McStuffins, Guess How Much I Love You, Quiet Is... and Gaspard and Lisa. Disney Junior is also available as a programming block on Disney Channel, which launched on February 14, 2011. The first program airing on the block was Little Einsteins. History On May 26, 2010, it was announced that Playhouse Disney and Soapnet would rebrand as Disney Junior.Disney/ABC Television Group Announces Disney Junior, a New 24-Hour Channel for Preschoolers and Their Families, The Futon Critic, May 26, 2010 Disney Junior first launched as a programming block on February 14, 2011, replacing Playhouse Disney. On the day before that time, Playhouse Disney's Ooh and Aah mascots and programs were deleted completely during the process of the transition from Playhouse Disney to Disney Junior. The very first program airing on the block was Little Einsteins, with the episode "Fire Truck Rocket." In its first week since its debut, Disney Junior delivered Disney Channel’s best daytime ratings among Kids 2–5 (474,000/2.8 rating). The 24-hour basic cable and satellite channel Disney Junior, launched on March 23, 2012, at 12 am ET, in some areas replacing the soap opera channel, Soapnet. The very first program airing on the channel was Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, with the episode "Mickey's Big Surprise." The channel was originally set to debut in January 2012, but on July 28, 2011, soap opera-focused websites listed the launch date as moving from January to a more non-specific date in late spring 2012,Soapnet to stay on the air longer into the New Year!, Michael Fairman Soaps, July 28, 2011, then later in 2011 to February. Soapnet's definite closing date for most providers (March 22, 2012) was announced by Disney-ABC on January 9, 2012, but that network remains on the air for many systems as Disney Junior negotiations (which also include the network's high definition simulcast network, which Soapnet does not have) have not been completed as of yet. Television carriage Since its launch, Disney Junior became initially available to subscribers of Comcast, Time Warner Cable, Cablevision, Bright House Networks and Verizon FiOS;Disney Junior Launches on Friday; SOAPnet to Continue on Some Carriers, Hollywood Reporter, March 22, 2012. however, like the transitions from Nick GAS to TeenNick and Fox Reality to Nat Geo Wild, an automated version of Soapnet's program schedule has continued on other cable and satellite services while deals for the full-scale Disney Junior network are being finalized, most being built into the newest retransmission consent deals encompassing ABC, ESPN and the Disney cable networks. Some providers, including Cablevision, DirecTV, and Verizon FiOS, still continue to carry Soapnet despite carriage of Disney Junior; the latter possibly doing so due to an extra feed opening up after the loss of FUNimation Channel. * On , Cox Communications announced that it will carry Disney Junior, as part of the "Variety Pak" package.https://archive.is/20121129093623/www.facebook.com/CoxArizona/posts/10150615047421220 * On , Disney/ABC announced that it reached a distribution agreement with the National Cable Television Cooperative to carry Disney Junior, which is expected to be launched on more than 950 independent cable companies in the 90 days following the agreement.http://kidscreen.com/2012/04/03/nctc-to-distribute-disney-junior/ * Cable One added the network to their digital systems around . * On , RCN added the network to their lineup. * On , DirecTV announced that the network would be added to its lineup the following day.Disney Junior will Launch Saturday, July 14 to Millions of DIRECTV Customers Nationwide Industry observers questioned both the unexpected announcement and untraditional weekend launch of the network as being timed to a nine-day carriage dispute between DirecTV and Viacom and the loss of Nick Jr. four days previously. * On , Charter Communications came to terms with Disney on a new wide-ranging multiple year carriage agreement for all Disney, ESPN and ABC networks, which includes the addition of Disney Junior to Charter systems coming online throughout the first quarter of 2013. * On , AT&T U-verse came to terms with Disney on a new wide-ranging multiple year carriage agreement for all Disney, ESPN and ABC Networks, which includes the addition of Disney Junior. Dish Network is currently the only television provider that hasn't announced carriage plans yet. Programming The channel includes original series (such as Doc McStuffins, Jake and the Never Land Pirates and 3rd & Bird), shows from the Playhouse Disney library that are currently airing on the block (such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Little Einsteins and Special Agent Oso), a programming block titled The Magical World of Disney Junior that airs both theatrical and direct to video animated Disney feature films and short-form series in its lineup. This channel also includes former shows on the former Playhouse Disney block, as well as some older animated series from the former children's programming on the American Broadcasting Company, pre-1996 children's programming on CBS, and programs from Disney Channel and Toon Disney, in which they air in reruns on the lineup by popular demand on this channel (especially during the overnight graveyard slots). The network also airs the studio's and Pixar's classic animated films, along with Disney's direct-to-video sequels and original preschool projects with movie-length features, under two brandings; The Magical World of Disney Junior on weekends, and the more general Disney Junior Movie at most other times, which features a broader selection of films. In September 2012, a feature called Disney Junior Night Light began airing on the 24/7 Disney Junior network during breaks between programming aired during nighttime hours. This feature includes "Picture This" – which presents sketches of Disney characters being drawn, "DJ Tales," twists on traditional fairy tales using costumed finger puppets, and "That's Fresh," cooking tips segments aimed at mothers presented by celebrity chef Helen Cavallo. Additional sketches are in development. Related services Disney Junior HD Disney Junior HD is the network's high definition simulcast feed, broadcasting most of the network's content in 720p HD. It began broadcasting on March 23, 2012 on some Time Warner Cable, Bright House Networks, Cablevision and Verizon FIOS providers, it will available on Comcast. DirecTV began carrying Disney Junior in HD on August 15, 2012. On August 15 four exciting channels will be available in eye-popping HD! DirecTV press release, August 15, 2012 Disney Junior On Demand Disney Junior On Demand is a video-on-demand service, which offers select episodes of Disney Junior's original series. It is available to most digital cable and IPTV providers which carry the network. Logo variations '' variant of the Disney Junior logo.]] In addition to revealing the Disney Junior logo, other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Disney Junior have their own variation of the logo, with the standard "Disney" written in Walt Disney's famous handwriting and a thick version of Futura displaying "Junior", with each letter designed from an aspect or character from that particular show. International versions * In the United States, Disney Junior on Disney Channel launched on February 14, 2011. The channel, which replaced Soapnet, launched on March 23, 2012. * In Latin America and Brazil, Disney Junior and Disney Junior on Disney Channel launched on April 1, 2011. * In the Arab World, Disney Junior launched on May 5, 2011. * In Canada, Disney Junior and Disney Junior (Canadian English TV channel) launched on May 6, 2011, which replaced Playhouse Disney Canada. * In the UK & Ireland, Disney Junior launched on May 7, 2011, which replaced Playhouse Disney (UK & Ireland). * In Italy, Disney Junior launched on May 14, 2011. * In France, Disney Junior launched on May 28, 2011. * In Australia & New Zealand, Disney Junior launched on May 29, 2011 which replaced Playhouse Disney (Australia and New Zealand). * In Germany, Disney Junior launched on April 27, 2012. * In Portugal, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Turkey, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In South Africa, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Hungary, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Poland, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Czech Republic, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Romania, Disney Junior launched as a block on June 1, 2011. The channel replaced both Playhouse Disney block and Jetix Play. In March 1, 2012, Disney Junior launched as a separate channel. * In Bulgaria, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Greece, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In India, Disney Junior launched on July 4, 2011. * In Austria, Disney Junior launched on July 14, 2011. * In Japan, launched on July 3, 2011. In October 1, 2012, Disney Junior launched as a separate channel. * In Asia, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 which replaced Playhouse Disney Asia. * In Southeast Asia, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011. * In Taiwan, Disney Junior launched in September 1, 2011 as a block on Disney Channel. * In Israel, Disney Junior launched on July 18, 2011. * In Scandinavia/Nordic, Disney Junior launched on September 10, 2011 and replaced Playhouse Disney Scandinavia. * In China, Disney Junior (迪斯尼兒童, Dísīní Értóng) will launch on February 6, 2013. (Being the last to switch) * In South Korea, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on Disney Channel. * In Hong Kong, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011. as a block on Disney Channel. * In the Philippines, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on TV5. * In Vietnam, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011. * In Belgium, Disney Junior launched on September 1, 2011. * In Netherlands, Disney Junior launched on September 10, 2011. * In Russia, Disney Junior launched on September 1, 2012. as a block on Disney Channel. * In Malaysia, Disney Junior launched on July 11, 2011. All versions of Disney Junior serve as the replacement of Playhouse Disney. References External links * Category:Browse